Power
by Neko's smile
Summary: Dans ce monde qu'est le notre en 2014, les Chains existent, l'Abysse existe. Ainsi que les personnages de Pandora hearts. Sharon une jeune bourge, rencontre une chain, l'idée de faire un pacte avec elle l'entrainera dans un monde ou se mêlent combats, amour, haine, amitié et psychologie humaine abimée. Pas d'OC, je vais essayer de garder le schéma principal du manga. Enjoy!


Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je suis Lou, aka Neko's smile pour ceux qui m'auraient oublié. Je suis la reine des histoires inachevées, je ne suis pas persévérante du tout, comme vous avez pu le constater grâce à mon ébauche "Wish" je voudrais vraiment la continuer. Mais les pages restent blanches et je ne sais plus quoi faire! Je vous poste donc une nouvelle fanfic dans le feu de l'action, je viens juste de l'écrire. Si elle vous plait, je me ferai violence pour écrire une suite!

En espérant que vous me pardonnerez.

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Jun MOCHIZUKI, et l'histoire est de moi!

Bonne lecture 3

* * *

Sharon Rainsworht compta ses pas. 1 et 2 et 3 et 4

Aïe. Le lampadaire qui venait de la saluer d'un coup de tête venait de s'éteindre, signe qu'il était 8 heures. 8 heures.

Sharon sursauta. Son bus ! Elle partit en courant, bousculant les gens sans prendre le temps de s'excuser comme sa mère le lui avait appris.

Sharon n'avait jamais été douée en EPS, elle trébucha à moitié dans ses converses roses dont les lacets venaient de se défaire. Quelle poisse ! Pas le temps pour les refaire, elle ne DEVAIT EN AUCUN CAS arriver en retard, surtout pas aujourd'hui !

Car oui, en ce lundi du mois d'avril, avait lieu la remise des prix du concours d'écrivains en herbe. Sharon, passionnée par la lecture depuis son plus jeune âge, et notamment par les romans d'amour, avait aussitôt proposé sa candidature, sous l'œil bienveillant de sa prof de français.

Son histoire portait sur une jeune et pauvre héroïne tentant par tous les moyens de séduire le comte Ducerfbleue, qui était très attiré par le charme mystique de la demoiselle. Aaaah…

La jeune fille se perdait dans sa somptueuse rêverie, quand elle se rappella de la raison de sa course acharnée. Le buuus. Elle mit ses dernières forces dans un sprint, et aperçu l'arrêt de bus au loin, ou plutôt à une cinquantaine de mètre. Merci mon dieu, j'y suis, songea-t-elle, juste avant qu'une vision d'horreur s'impose à elle.

Le bus numéro 5, en direction de la Pandora Gakuen, s'ébranlait en ronronnant, pour peu à peu s'éloigner devant ses yeux à la direction opposée.

N…n…noooon !

Sharon se laissa tomber à terre. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Le lycée était bien trop loin pour s'y rendre, à pied, et elle avait manqué le seul et unique bus du matin. Limite si elle n'avait pas vue ce crétin d'Eliott lui tirer la langue à travers la vitre du maudit bus numéro 5. La concurrence était une chose intéressante, mais là ça devenait clairement déloyal !

Elle soupira. Que faire ? Rentrer ? Appeler quelqu'un de sa maison pour la conduire en cours ? Rien de tout ça ne lui semblait possible pour la préserver de l'humiliation. Son regard glissa vers la forêt. Les vertes feuilles de ce début de printemps semblaient l'appeler, leur doux bruissement à quelques mètres d'elle l'invitait à se promener sous les ramures.

Tant qu'à faire pourquoi pas ? Elle était dehors après tout. Et puis, elle pouvait toujours se poser contre un grand chêne pour écrire la suite des aventures de son héroïne et du prince. Oui oui, elle ferait ça. Se redressant et resserrant la prise sur son grand sac à main Louis Vuitton, elle s'engouffra sous le couvert des arbres.

L'air frais des bois lui procura une grande sensation de bien-être. Elle se laissa promener à travers les sentiers, parfois un peu à l'écart, écoutant les oiseaux et s'émerveillant devant chaque brindille. Comme si l'adolescence l'avait fait oublier à quel point la nature était belle.

Un gros coup de vent la fit brutalement sortir de son petit monde. La jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux roses aux longs cils recourbés pour mieux voir ce qui se profilait devant elle.

Il y avait une ombre. Pas l'ombre humaine qui se forme au sol quand le soleil tape fort, non.

Une sorte de brume sombre et violine. La Rainsworth retint son souffle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur ? Elle ne ressentait qu'une sorte d'admiration pour l'étrange ombre informe. Une sorte de désir de possession et de respect.

Son instinct de survie prima pourtant et elle recula d'un pas. L'ombre semblait prête à se mouvoir, elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, vaporeuse et opaque à la fois. C'était comme un rêve.

Alors, se produisit une chose encore plus surprenante. L'ombre se mouvait réellement. Elle s'allongeait, se creusait, s'affinait. Un étrange son retentit aux oreilles de Sharon : un hennissement.

Comme celui d'un cheval. Les paupières de la jeune fille s'abaissèrent. Rêvait-elle ? Ou bien il y avait réellement une ombre en forme de cheval violet à deux pas d'elle ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son cerveau humain lui indiquait que « chose inconnue = danger ». Elle fit donc demi-tour dans le but de s'enfuir à toutes jambes quand soudain, le cheval parla. Oui. Il parla. D'une voix profonde et noble.

Sharon se figea. Dans son dos, ces paroles :

« Voudrais-tu faire un pacte avec moi, demoiselle au cœur pur ? »

La voix était étrangement féminine. Une jument ? Sharon ricana. C'était comme dans ses livres préférés. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Elle se pinça la main. La douleur minime la poussa à finalement se retourner pour affronter cette pseudo-réalité.

Elle perdit ses moyens devant la créature sublime se trouvant sous ses yeux.

Une magnifique licorne au poil noir à reflets violines et aux courbes puissantes et gracieuses la dévisageait de ses yeux violets foncés aux longs cils. Ses muscles saillaient, et une aura de mystère l'entourait. Tant de beauté et de force alliées ensemble semblaient invraisemblable, mais Sharon n'osa pas se pincer une nouvelle fois. Elle ressentie plutôt le besoin imminent de s'approcher de l'animal. Elle franchit la moitié de la distance qui les séparait, n'osant pas briser le silence parfait qui s'était installé. La licorne eut alors un mouvement de tête majestueux qui fit voler sa crinière un instant. Elle s'inclina vers Sharon et réitéra sa question :

« Que dis-tu de faire un pacte avec moi ? »

Sharon, interdite, bafouilla :

« C.. c'est-à-dire ?

- Je pourrai te prêter mon pouvoir en échange d'un peu de ton sang, répondit doucement l'animale.

- Mais… mon sang ? Sharon frissonna, Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ton pouvoir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, s'ébroua la licorne, si je te prête mon pouvoir, tu pourras changer les choses, faire ce que bon te semble…

- Je pourrai faire ce que je veux ?

- Tout ce qui te semblera juste. »

Sharon réfléchit. Pourquoi pas ? Si un tel pouvoir existait, elle pouvait l'utiliser pour faire le bien, non ? Pourrait-elle empêcher les guerres et autres malheurs à l'humanité. Elle pourrait être une héroïne. Mais surtout, l'aura que générait la mystérieuse créature l'attirait énormément. Elle voulait fusionner avec cette licorne violine, ressentir sa puissance dans son corps frêle.

« Alors j'accepte, lâcha-t-elle au milieu du silence. »

Aussitôt, les yeux de la licorne s'illuminèrent et un pan d'ombre jaillit vers Sharon. Cette dernière poussa un cri effrayé mais ne sentit qu'une douleur à la main droite. Elle leva ladite main et s'aperçu que son sang coulait d'une coupure fraiche, rouge et chaud. Elle leva les yeux vers la licorne qui s'était inclinée, indiquant à Sharon une coupure sur son épaule d'où coulait un étrange liquide noirâtre censé être du sang.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne devait quand même pas boire du sang ? Si ?

Elle se résigna et alors qu'elle penchait la tête vers l'épaule musclée de la bête, tirant sa petite langue pour capturer quelques gouttelettes de sang, un cri retentit.

« **Trouvée !** »


End file.
